


Treat her like a lady

by Terfle



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: How did Athos meet Milady all those years ago before she became his wife?





	Treat her like a lady

He wouldn’t have noticed her if it wasn’t for the rabbit. Small and fluffy, it bobbed away from him, as though to lead him to this spot where the nymph was trailing her feet in the water. She sensed him before she saw him. Looking up at this tall sturdy man that had emerged from the trees surrounding the river, she should have been fearful. But he wasn’t there to accost her, it was an accident, he managed to stutter. He didn’t meant to see her; he was just taking an evening walk. She just looked at him with those clear eyes and replied that it was now night time. He knew that.

He couldn’t stop gazing at her. The moonlight burnished her silver, bare feet shining with droplets, a mermaid stranded on the banks of the river. He politely asked if he could sit with her a while. She acquiesced. Hardly believing his luck he took care not to sit too close in case she might be startled and bolt back to wherever she came from.  Where did she come from?

She pointed over in the distance, the house to where she lived with her brother. He had seen her brother around. Less than a gentleman, he reckoned considering the drinking and swearing he had witnessed in the evenings in the local tavern. How did this delicate creature manage to live with such an uncouth man? She admitted that he didn’t know she was out tonight, that she had climbed down from her bedroom window and was planning to creep back soon so he wouldn’t suspect. He could barely believe such an ill mannered man would imprison his sister this way. She had to gently explain that she kept out his way out of convenience, once he was out of the house she could do as she wished. She smiled wistfully; she spent her solitary time alone.

Why did she stay with him? Was there no one else to rely on? Her answer didn’t satisfy his sense of justice; that there was no one else. He imagined clasping her hand and taking her back to his house; he was the Comte de la Fere and could intervene on her behalf, surely.

He mustn’t, she implored him not to. It would only get her into trouble with her brother, who had a terrible temper. He couldn’t help her; he’d best leave them alone. He shook his head, not willing to leave her to the machinations of her brother.

She looked up at the moon, shining full and bright, bathing her in a silvery glow, pure as an angel. Pointed to the stars. She couldn’t see the stars in her room. She felt trapped in that room, with nothing to keep her company. Did her brother abuse her? She protested not. But he thought he could register a note of uncertainty in her voice. He couldn’t be sure. Why did he care? He barely knew her.

He felt like he was falling in love.

Drawing in her breath, she leapt up all of a sudden and declared that her brother would miss her, that she had to leave, now. He caught her by the hand and entreated her to stay. She couldn’t. She had to leave. He detained her for a second longer as she gathered up her cloak and slippers, wet from the water. 

One last thing. He asked her name.

Anne. Her name was Anne.


End file.
